Conventionally, a refrigeration cycle device is used in an air conditioning device. There have been attempts to provide limited cooling even when this refrigeration cycle device is in a stopped state. For example, in a vehicular air conditioning device, a compressor of a refrigeration cycle device is driven by a driving engine. For this reason, if the engine is stopped while the vehicle is temporarily parked, then the refrigeration cycle device stops. In order to provide limited cooling during this temporary parking, a cold storage heat exchanger is known, in which a cold storage material that stores cold energy is added to the refrigeration cycle device (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).